In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,289, I have disclosed two forms of rockable against-the-wall type reclining chairs, one designed to provide for rocking of previously known against-the-wall type reclining chairs and the other to render previously known rockable reclining chairs norally locatable against the wall.
Prior to the first form of the invention disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,289, the coupling between the reclining linkage and the base via the translation linkage prevented conventional against-the-wall type reclining chairs from being rocked. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,289, a rocking capability is provided in conventional against-the-wall type reclining chairs by virtue of a latching mechanism which enables the translation linkage to be uncoupled from the base, and a rectilinearly translatable roller carriage interposed between the chair frame and the chair base.
Prior to the second form of the invention disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,289, normal against-the-wall location of conventional rockable reclining chairs was prevented by the fixed relationship of the chair frame and the chair base in the horizontal plane. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,289, normal against-the-wall location capability is provided in conventional rockable reclining chairs by virtue of a rectilinearly translatable roller carriage interposed between the chair frame and the chair base.
In both forms of the invention it is necessary to manually return the chain to the wall following the reclining and rocking functions, either by remaining seated and scooting the chair backwardly or by arising and pushing the chair backwardly.
The present invention is directed toward a roackable against-the-wall type reclining chair not requiring a translation linkage system, and providing for automatic return of the chair to the wall as one arises following the reclining and rocking functions.